


Why are you acting so cold?

by Giraffe500



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Angst, Cold, Cute, Gay, Kissing, M/M, MotoGP, angry, kiss, motocycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe500/pseuds/Giraffe500
Summary: Fabio's been acting off with Maverick, could be seen as strange but they were never really best friend's in Maverick's eyes.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Why are you acting so cold?

Cold hearted; a word you wouldn’t normally associate with Fabio Quartararo. He’s so charming and everyone hangs off his every word, however he’s not like that with me…he’s always so cold, he shuts down every time I go to speak to him. 

I’ve tried everything to try and understand why he hates me so much, but to no avail, I’m still completely clueless. I’m so close to giving up, I don’t need everyone to like me. I just wish we could be friends again and for him not to completely hate me.

We used to be okay, we used to have the odd conversation here and there and sometimes we’d go out for drinks but we were never exactly best friends, but now we’re nothing. Whatever our friendship was has been discarded, left to be forgotten about.

The thing that bothers me so much is that people think I’ve done something wrong and in my recent memory I can’t remember doing something that would make the French man hate me so much.

But in fact he did, Maverick slept with him and afterwards angrily stormed away after shouting at Fabio for what felt like forever in the younger’s mind.

I walk onto the paddock and see mine and Fabio’s fan areas set up right along each other. I sigh to myself, knowing this will probably be a long day of Fabio glaring and ignoring me…fun! Anyway I slap a smile on my face as I make my way over, I hear the screams as the fans start to notice me and it takes everything to keep the smile on my face.

I sit down and just glance across at Fabio, I watch him scowl and I shake my head. I look back towards my fans as they start shoving things in my face for me to sign, don’t get me wrong I do love the fans but sometimes they can just be too much. Sign this! Sign that! 

After what feels like an eternity I can finally take a break, I notice Fabio getting up to leave too. Maybe now I can finally talk to him and find out the reason why he hates me so damn much. I step away from the tent and I grab Fabio’s arm pulling him into an empty hospitality with me.

“Hey get off me asshole!”

“That was rude, now for heaven’s sake just tell me what’s going on? You’ve been cold with me for weeks Fabio and I just can’t take this anymore.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t been so cold in the first place, I wouldn’t be acting this way.”

“What do you mean ‘if I hadn’t been so cold in the first place’? I’ve never been cold to you, Fabio stop with the riddles and just tell me.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to remember, I’m too much of a pathetic shadow of a man in your eyes, or I’m an unlovable bastard or my personal favourite a lying, cruel evil asshole who got you so drunk that you got in bed with me!”

“Fabio, what are you on about?”

“You! Those are all things you said to me and then you come here asking me why I’m cold towards YOU. You offered to go out for drinks and as the night went on we found each other and the thing that gets me is that you kissed ME first, but yet it’s all my fault we had sex. It really does take two to tango! You have no idea of how bad you’ve made me feel and I don’t care if you can’t remember because I can! Your words sobered me, that’s how much they hurt.”

He pulled away from my hand that was still frozen on his arm, I can’t believe I said all those things to him. I don’t even think those things, I always thought Fabio was a thing of beauty…always thought he was too good for me when we were friends.

“And you aren’t even going to say anything, you insufferable bastard.”

I could see the tears forming in Fabio’s eyes as he began to walk away from me, on impulse I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards me. Our faces were dangerously close and our chests were just touching as I looked down at him.

“I’m sorry…”

My gaze shifted between his lips and his intense eye contact, I felt his lips brush against mine and I leant forward slightly pressing a soft kiss to his lips. His hands curled around my back and I leant mine lazily around his neck.

The kiss isn’t fiery and sexy but it is sweet and soft…it’s perfect. It doesn’t need to be sexy, but I feel connected to Fabio. Like his thoughts have merged with mine, it’s a strange feeling but I like it…a lot. Fabio broke apart our lips and just stared at me with glossy eyes.

“I’m sorry too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my little short story, I wanted to write some Mavio today and this was the idea that came to me!!


End file.
